psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Preconditioning
Preconditioning or sensory preconditioning is a phenomenon of classical conditioning that demonstrates learning of an association between two conditioned stimuli. During the first stage of the experiment, two conditioned stimuli (CS1 and CS2) are sequentially paired with presentations of CS1 briefly preceding the presentations of CS2. In the second stage of the experiment, CS2 is repeatedly paired with an unconditioned response. Finally, in the third stage of the experiment, CS1 is presented by itself. The phenomenon is demonstrated if CS1 elicits a conditioned response during stage 3. ----- See also *Conditioned stimulus References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Alvarez, R., & Lopez, M. (1995). Effects of elements or compound preexposure on conditioned taste aversion as a function of retention interval. Animal Learning & Behavior, 23(4), 391-399. *Barnet, R. C., Cole, R. P., & Miller, R. R. (1997). Temporal integration in second-order conditioning and sensory preconditioning. Animal Learning & Behavior, 25(2), 221-233. *Barr, R., Marrott, H., & Rovee-Collier, C. (2003). The role of sensory preconditioning in memory retrieval by preverbal infants. Learning & Behavior, 31(2), 111-123. *Batsell, W., & Batson, J. D. (1999). Augmentation of taste conditioning by a preconditioned odor. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 25(3), 374-388. *Batsell, W., Paschall, G. Y., Gleason, D. I., & Batson, J. D. (2001). Taste preconditioning augments odor-aversion learning. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 27(1), 30-47. *Belmadani, A., Kumar, S., Schipma, M., Collins, M. A., & Neafsey, E. J. (2004). Inhibition of amyloid-beta -induced neurotoxicity and apoptosis by moderate ethanol preconditioning. Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research, 15(13), 2093-2096. *Bennett, C., & Mackintosh, N. (1999). Comparison and contrast as a mechanism of perceptual learning? The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology B: Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 52B(3), 253-272. *Blair, C., Wilkinson, A., & Hall, G. (2004). Assessments of Changes in the Effective Salience of Stimulus Elements as a Result of Stimulus Preexposure. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 30(4), 317-324. *Blundell, P., Hall, G., & Killcross, S. (2003). Preserved Sensitivity to Outcome Value after Lesions of the Basolateral Amygdala. Journal of Neuroscience, 23(20), 7702-7709. *Bowman, M. T. (1994). The role of preexposure of single and compound flavor stimuli in the development of conditioned inhibition to a flavor compound. *Brzecka, A. (2005). Brain preconditioning and obstructive sleep apnea syndrome. Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis, 65(2), 213-220. *Burch-Vernon, A. S., & Riccio, D. C. (1997). The effects of CS-super(- ) preexposure in conditioned taste aversion: Enhanced flavor discrimination. Learning and Motivation, 28(2), 170-187. *Chen, W.-j. A., Spear, L. P., & Spear, N. E. (1993). Disruptive influence of norepinephrine depletion on sensory preconditioning, but not first-order conditioning, in preweanling rats. Behavioral & Neural Biology, 60(2), 110-117. *Cheslock, S., Varlinskaya, E., High, J., & Spear, N. E. (2003). Higher order conditioning in the newborn rat: Effects of temporal disparity imply infantile encoding of simultaneous events. Infancy, 4(2), 157-176. *Dai, C. (2007). Functional identification of neuroprotective molecules. *Denniston, J. C., Savastano, H. I., Blaisdell, A. P., & Miller, R. R. (2003). Cue competition as a retrieval deficit. Learning and Motivation, 34(1), 1-31. *Duszczyk, M., Ziembowicz, A., Gadamski, R., & Lazarewicz, J. W. (2006). Behavioral evaluation of ischemic damage to CA1 hippocampal neurons: Effects of preconditioning. Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis, 66(4), 311-319. *Elliott, C. E. (1993). Effects of prior knowledge and various rehearsal strategies on student achievement of different educational objectives. *Espinet, A., Artigas, A. A., & Balleine, B. W. (2008). Inhibitory sensory preconditioning detected with a sodium depletion procedure. The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology, 61(2), 240-247. *Espinet, A., Gonzalez, F., & Balleine, B. W. (2004). Inhibitory sensory preconditioning. The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology B: Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 57B(3), 261-272. *Galagudza, M., Nekrasova, M., Syrenskii, A., & Nifontov, E. (2007). Resistance of the myocardium to ischemia and the efficacy of ischemic preconditioning in experimental diabetes mellitus. Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology, 37(5), 489-493. *Gerasimov, V., Artemenko, D., & Krishtal, O. (2001). Preconditioning by motor activity protects rat hippocampal CA1 neurons against prolonged ischemia. Brain Research, 888(2), 326-329. *Hall, D., & Suboski, M. D. (1995). Sensory preconditioning and secord-order conditioning of alarm reactions in zebra danio fish (Brachydanio rerio). Journal of Comparative Psychology, 109(1), 76-84. *Hall, G. (1996). Learning about associatively activated stimulus representations: Implications for acquired equivalence and perceptual learning. Animal Learning & Behavior, 24(3), 233-255. *Hammerl, M., & Grabitz, H.-J. (1996). Human evaluative conditioning without experiencing a valued event. Learning and Motivation, 27(3), 278-293. *Hanson, G. R., Bunsey, M. D., & Riccio, D. C. (2002). The effects of pretraining and reminder treatments on retrograde amnesia in rats: Comparison of lesions to the fornix or perirhinal and entorhinal cortices. Neurobiology of Learning and Memory, 78(2), 365-378. *Kojima, S., Kobayashi, S., Yamanaka, M., Sadamoto, H., Nakamura, H., Fujito, Y., et al. (1998). Sensory preconditioning for feeding response in the pond snail, Lymnaea stagnalis. Brain Research, 808(1), 113-115. *Kot, T. (2001). Auditory sensory conditioning in schizophrenia: Clinical and psychophysiological correlates. *Lastres-Becker, I., Cartmell, T., & Molina-Holgado, F. (2006). Endotoxin preconditioning protects neurones from in vitro ischemia: Role of endogenous IL-1beta and TNF-alpha. Journal of Neuroimmunology, 173(1-2), 108-116. *Leising, K. J., Sawa, K., & Blaisdell, A. P. (2007). Temporal integration in Pavlovian appetitive conditioning in rats. Learning & Behavior, 35(1), 11-18. *Li, Z., Liu, W., Kang, Z., Lv, S., Han, C., Yun, L., et al. (2008). Mechanism of hyperbaric oxygen preconditioning in neonatal hypoxia-ischemia rat model. Brain Research Vol 1196 Feb 2008, 151-156. *Lin, J. H., Lou, N., Kang, N., Takano, T., Hu, F., Han, X., et al. (2008). A central role of connexin 43 in hypoxic preconditioning. Journal of Neuroscience, 28(3), 681-695. *Loy, I., Fernandez, V., & Acebes, F. (2006). Conditioning of tentacle lowering in the snail (Helix aspersa): Acquisition, latent inhibition, overshadowing, second-order conditioning, and sensory preconditioning. Learning & Behavior, 34(3), 305-314. *Lyn, S. A., & Capaldi, E. D. (1994). Robust conditioned flavor preferences with a sensory preconditioning procedure. Psychonomic Bulletin & Review, 1(4), 491-493. *Maalouf, M., Miasnikov, A., & Dykes, R. (1998). Blockade of cholinergic receptors in rat barrel cortex prevents long-term changes in the evoked potential during sensory preconditioning. Journal of Neurophysiology, 80(2), 529-545. *Mackay, K. B., Stiefel, T. H., & Foster, A. C. (2002). Ischemic preconditioning reduces infarct volume after subdural hematoma in the rat. Brain Research, 930(1-2), 200-205. *Marquis, J.-P., Goulet, S., & Dore, F. Y. (2003). Schizophrenia-like syndrome inducing agent phencyclidine failed to impair memory for temporal order in rats. Neurobiology of Learning and Memory, 80(2), 158-167. *McClure, J., Densley, L., Liu, J. H., & Allen, M. (2001). Constraints on equifinality: Goals are good explanations only for controllable outcomes. British Journal of Social Psychology, 40(1), 99-115. *Naqvi, N. H., & Bechara, A. (2005). The airway sensory impact of nicotine contributes to the conditioned reinforcing effects of individual puffs from cigarettes. Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior, 81(4), 821-829. *Ohno, M., & Watanabe, S. (1996). Ischemic tolerance to memory impairment associated with hippocampal neuronal damage after transient cerebral ischemia in rats. Brain Research Bulletin, 40(3), 229-236. *Omata, N., Murata, T., Takamatsu, S., Maruoka, N., Yonekura, Y., Fujibayashi, Y., et al. (2006). Region-specific induction of hypoxic tolerance by expression of stress proteins and antioxidant enzymes. Neurological Sciences, 27(1), 74-77. *Paramo, P. F., Barragan, M., & Saenz, J. (1993). Silent learning: Sensory preconditioning of autoshaped pecking response in pigeons. Revista Mexicana de Analisis de la Conducta, 19(1-2), 49-60. *Peng, Z., Ren, P., Kang, Z., Du, J., Lian, Q., Liu, Y., et al. (2008). Up-regulated HIF-1alpha is involved in the hypoxic tolerance induced by hyperbaric oxygen preconditioning. Brain Research Vol 1212 May 2008, 71-78. *Privitera, G. J. (2007). Mediated inhibition and excitation of flavor cues in sensory preconditioning. *Privitera, G. J., & Capaldi, E. D. (2006). The Basic Tastants in Aversion Conditioning: Evidence for Sensory Preconditioning and Not Potentiation. Learning & Behavior, 34(4), 355-360. *Ran, R., Xu, H., Lu, A., Bernaudin, M., & Sharp, F. R. (2005). Hypoxia Preconditioning in the Brain. Developmental Neuroscience, 27(2-4), 87-92. *Rodriguez, G., & Alonso, G. (2008). Stimulus comparison in perceptual learning: Roles of sensory preconditioning and latent inhibition. Behavioural Processes, 77(3), 400-404. *Rybnikova, E., Khozhai, L., Tyul'kova, E., Glushchenko, T., Sitnik, N., Pelto-Huikko, M., et al. (2005). Expression of Early Gene Proteins, Structural Changes in Brain Neurons in Hypobaric Hypoxia, and the Correcting Effects of Preconditioning. Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology, 35(4), 383-388. *Rybnikova, E., Mironova, V., Pivina, S., Tulkova, E., Ordyan, N., Nalivaeva, N., et al. (2007). Involvement of the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis in the antidepressant-like effects of mild hypoxic preconditioning in rats. Psychoneuroendocrinology, 32(7), 813-823. *Rybnikova, E., Samoilov, M., Mironova, V., Tyul'kova, E., Pivina, S., Vataeva, L., et al. (2008). The possible use of hypoxic preconditioning for the prophylaxis of post-stress depressive episodes. Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology, 38(7), 721-726. *Rybnikova, E., Vataeva, L., Tyulkova, E., Gluschenko, T., Otellin, V., Pelto-Huikko, M., et al. (2005). Mild hypoxia preconditioning prevents impairment of passive avoidance learning and suppression of brain NGFI-A expression induced by severe hypoxia. Behavioural Brain Research, 160(1), 107-114. *Saladin, M. E. (1993). Conditioned inhibition in sensory preconditioning. *Sawa, K., Leising, K. J., & Blaisdell, A. P. (2005). Sensory Preconditioning in Spatial Learning Using a Touch Screen Task in Pigeons. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 31(3), 368-375. *Schaller, B., Graf, R., & Jacobs, A. H. (2003). Ischaemic tolerance: a window to endogenous neuroprotection? Lancet, 362(9389), 1007-1008. *Semenov, D. G., Samoilov, M. O., & Lazarewicz, J. W. (2008). Preconditioning reduces hypoxia-evoked alterations in glutamatergic Ca-super(2+) signaling in rat cortex. Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis, 68(2), 169-179. *Siebner, H. R., Lang, N., Rizzo, V., Nitsche, M. A., Paulus, W., Lemon, R. N., et al. (2004). Preconditioning of Low-Frequency Repetitive Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation with Transcranial Direct Current Stimulation: Evidence for Homeostatic Plasticity in the Human Motor Cortex. Journal of Neuroscience, 24(13), 3379-3385. *Stenzel-Poore, M. P., Stevens, S. L., Xiong, Z., Lessov, N. S., Harrington, C. A., Mori, M., et al. (2003). Effect of ischaemic preconditioning on genomic response to cerebral ischaemia: similarity to neuroprotective strategies in hibernation and hypoxia-tolerant states. Lancet, 362(9389), 1028-1037. *Stevenson, R. J., & Case, T. I. (2003). Preexposure to the stimulus elements, but not training to detect them, retards human odour-taste learning. Behavioural Processes, 61(1-2), 13-25. *Stout, S., Arcediano, F., Escobar, M., & Miller, R. R. (2003). Overshadowing as a function of trial number: Dynamics of first- and second-order comparator effects. Learning & Behavior, 31(1), 85-97. *Taj-Eddin, I. A. T. F. (2008). Numerical computation of the sign of the determinant with additive and multiplicative preconditioning. *Talk, A. C. (2000). Hippocampal function during behaviorally silent relational learning. (sensory evoked, preconditioning). *Talk, A. C., Gandhi, C. C., & Matzel, L. D. (2002). Hippocampal function during behaviorally silent associative learning: Dissociation of memory storage and expression. Hippocampus, 12(5), 648-656. *Townsend, D. A. (2007). The transitivity of preconditioned infantile memories during deferred imitation. *Urushihara, K., & Miller, R. R. (2006). Overshadowing and the outcome-alone exposure effect counteract each other. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 32(3), 253-270. *Urushihara, K., Wheeler, D. S., & Miller, R. R. (2004). Outcome Pre- and Postexposure Effects: Retention Interval Interacts With Primacy and Recency. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 30(4), 283-298. *Vansteenwegen, D., Crombez, G., Baeyens, F., Hermans, D., & Eelen, P. (2000). Pre-extinction of sensory preconditioned electrodermal activity. The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology B: Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 53B(4), 359-371. *Ward-Robinson, J., Coutureau, E., Good, M., Honey, R., Killcross, A., & Oswald, C. (2001). Excitotoxic lesions of the hippocampus leave sensory preconditioning intact: Implications for models of hippocampal functioning. Behavioral Neuroscience, 115(6), 1357-1362. *Ward-Robinson, J., & Hall, G. (1996). Backward sensory preconditioning. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 22(4), 395-404. *Ward-Robinson, J., Symonds, M., & Hall, G. (1998). Context specificity of sensory preconditioning: Implications for processes of within-event learning. Animal Learning & Behavior, 26(2), 225-232. *Yu, S., Zhao, T., Guo, M., Fang, H., Ma, J., Ding, A., et al. (2008). Hypoxic preconditioning up-regulates glucose transport activity and glucose transporter (GLUT1 and GLUT3) gene expression after acute anoxic exposure in the cultured rat hippocampal neurons and astrocytes. Brain Research Vol 1211 May 2008, 22-29. *Zheng, S. (2007). Identification and characterization of Nuclear Factor I-A as a neuroprotective gene: Learning from "what does not kill you makes you stronger". Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Conditioning Category:Learning theory